Règles de survies au SGC
by Tristana702
Summary: Voici quelques règles que les Généraux du SGC auraient pût ou dût écrire! Bonne lecture! Actuellement, le Général George HAMMOND, le Général Jack O'NEILL, le Général Hank LANDRY et la Générale Samantha Carter!
1. Général George HAMMOND

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je poste aujourd'hui un petit délire! Si ça plait, j'en ai un deuxième du même style en reserve! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Règles du SGC**

 **Général George HAMMOND**

Pour tout le membre des personnels, militaires, scientifiques et civils. Voici quelques règles qui peuvent vous sauver la vie au SGC.

 **Règle n°1 :** Nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdis de dévoiler quelque chose du programme Porte des Etoiles à toutes personnes non accrédités. Les personnes qui ont essayé ont tous finis soit dans une cellule de la zone 51, soit dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

 **Règle n°2 :** Pour les militaires : Votre grade ne vous permet pas de terroriser les infirmières ou d'échapper à un contrôle. (N'est-ce pas Colonel O'Neill ?)

 **Règle n°3 :** Les laboratoires sont fermés à partir de minuit et cela jusqu'à 0430am. Aucune exception sauf ordre contraire de MA part. (Désolé Capitaine Major Carter)

 **Règle n°4 :** Les Colonels O'Neill et Reynolds (de SG1 et SG3) sont priés de respecter les ordres du Docteur Fraiser concernant leurs examens médicaux.

 **Règle n°5 :** La table en face de la ported'entrée du self est réservée à l'équipe SG1. Y être peut se solder à un séjour gratuit à…. L'infirmerie !

 **Règle n°6 :** Ne jamais mettre en colère le Major Carter (combat rapproché de type 3 et si cela ne suffit pas, les 3 autres membres de SG1 sont présents)

 **Règle n°7 :** Ne jamais critiquer Star Wars ou un membre de SG1 devant Teal'c. Ou alors réservez pour un voyage à l'infirmerie ou à la morgue.

 **Règle n°8 :** Attention si vous êtes affectés en t'en que membre temporaire de SG1, sauf si vous désirez : (rayer la mention inutile)

-Mourir

-Etre blessé(e)

-Devenir fou ou folle

-Etre torturé(e)

-Ne jamais revenir sur Terre

-De disparaître mystérieusement

-Devenir un Goa'uld

-Se faire enterrer vivant

-Se faire manger par des cannibales

-Etc.

 **Règles n°9 :** Regarder un peu trop longtemps le Colonel O'Neill ou le Capitaine Major Carter est passible d'un séjour à l'infirmerie ou dans un vaisseau Goa'uld (pour plus d'informations, demander aux Docteurs : Lee/Felger/McKay ou à Lisa Park et l'infirmière Marie Lionel)

 **Règle n°10 :** L'équipe SG1 sauve vos vies et le monde plusieurs fois par semaine : elle est donc INTOUCHABLE et vous lui devez le respect (même si les membres reviennent totalement ivres d'une mission !)

Voilà, merci beaucoup de votre lecture.

George HAMMOND, général du SGC depuis 1997.

 _(Ps : Concernant la règle n°10, pour avoir une vidéo de SG1 en situation compromettante, veuillez vous adresser au_ _Colonel Reynolds de SG3)._

* * *

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous voyez d'autre règle à ajouter!

Aka et Kiss

Tristana


	2. Général Jack O'NEILL 1

**Règles du SGC (n°2)**

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voici une nouvelle liste de règles mais cette fois-ci du point de vu de notre Général Préféré (du moins le mien! Qui est le votre?).

Je tenais à remercier OldGirl-NoraArlai, Guest, , booggy1971 et Erza96 pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé! Ca m'a fait très très plaisirs! (je crois qu'il manque quelques "très"!) En espérant que cett"e suite vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Général Jack O'Neill**

Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Je viens de voir les règles de mon prédécesseur et je souhaite en rajouter quelques unes ! Concernant les autorisations et les évènements importants de cette base !

 **Règle n°1 :** L'infirmerie n'est pas obligatoire pour le Général de la base (= MOI !) sauf en cas de danger de mort imminente.

 **Règle n°2 :** Les concours de Golfs ont lieu le dimanche de 0100pm à 0500pm. Ne pas oublier de prendre son propre matériel !

 **Règle n°3 :** Le Colonel Samantha CARTER doit sortir de son laboratoire au moment des repas, le laboratoire est également interdit de minuit à 0530am, ainsi que pendant ses congés ! (sauf ordre contraire de MA part.)

 **Règle n°4 :** Interdis de prendre de la jell'o Bleu s'il n'en reste plus qu'une ! Réservé au Colonel Samantha CARTER !

 **Règle n°5 :** Toutes critiques de SG1 ou du Général en fonction est passible d'une mission avec la Tok'ra.

 **Règle n°6 :** Rappel concernant les missions Tok'ra, elles consistent la plupart du temps à :

Des Missions suicides

Finir en Enfer

Tester des technologies qui tombent en panne quand on en a le plus besoin !

Finir dans une prison est être torturé par un Goa'uld (comme Baal par exemple !)

Finir avec un serpent dans la tête.

Ce retrouvé coincé dans des tunnels

Se faire draguer par Anyse (ou Freya je sais plus trop…)

 **Règle n°7 :** Les courses de vélos ont lieu le mercredi de 0300pm à 0600pm en même temps que les cours de poteries.

 **Règle n°8 :** Les voitures télécommandées sont autorisées de 0800pm à 0000am tous les jours (sauf ordre contraire) du niveau -1 au niveau -15.

 **Règle n°9 :** Pour voir quels sont les paris en cour ou parier veuillez vous adressez aux personnes suivantes :

Général Jack O'NEILL

Docteur Daniel JACKSON

Colonel REYNOLDS (SG3)

Sergent Harriman WALTER

Teal'c

 **Règle n°10 :** Le Général n'est pas obligé de lire les mémos ou d'assister à TOUTES les réunions scientifiques, par conséquent, il déléguera à des personnes plus intéressé et à même de comprendre (sauf ceux du Colonel CARTER).

Merci beaucoup de votre attention !

Général Jack O'Neill, votre dévoué serviteur !

 _(Ps : Pour les paris concernant le Général O'NEILL et le colonel CARTER, adressez vous à un autre membre de SG1)_

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire!_

 _Aka et Kiss!_


	3. Général Hank LANDRY

Voici la troisième liste ! Désolée d'avoir à ce point tarder mais je n'ai plus eu d'internet pendant une semaine (la box a grillé à cause de l'orage…) et là je suis en révision pour le bac de français (jeudi la dernière épreuve et après… VACANCES !)

Le début vient d'un commentaire de MM NCIS qui m'a encore plus fait passer pour une folle dans le couloir du lycée (vous allez comprendre pourquoi dans quelques instants !) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Général Hank LANDRY**

Note de service : En ma qualité de nouveau commandant du SGC, je ne manquerai pas de vous communiquer les dix nouvelles règles complémentaires de la base.

Mais avant toute chose, puis-je savoir le montant des paris concernant O'NEILL et le Colonel CARTER ? (la dernière fois que j'en ai parlé avec Jack, il m'a regardé avec son sourire si spécial !)

WALTER m'indique ne rien savoir ( ?) et d'après lui, il faut voir TEAL'C (mais j'ai beau être « l'homme » de la base, je ne me vois pas lui poser la question.

Bon maintenant les nouvelles règles car en raison de certains fait qui se sont passés dans cette base, je suis obligé d'annuler la plupart des règles de mon prédécesseur même si celui-ci est un de mes amis.

 **Règle 1 :** Les partis de golf, les courses de vélo, les courses de voitures télécommandées, les ateliers poterie et les partis de « hockey off world » sont STRICTEMENT INTERDITS!

 **Règle 2 :** Je ne peux (et surtout je ne veux pas) vous empêcher de parier donc, je demande seulement à ce que je puisse avoir les résultats et les avancer de TOUS. (surtout de ceux concernant le Général O'NEILL et du Colonel CARTER !)

 **Règle 3 :** Merci d'arrêter de faire des « tours » au Colonel MITCHELL, il est le commandant de SG1 que son sens de l'humour vous plaise ou non !

 **Règle 4 :** Les téléporteurs ne sont pas à utiliser pour vos sortis personnelles. En effet, je ne vois pas ce qui entraîne si souventSG1 (et plus particulièrement le Colonel CARTER) à Washington DC ou au Minnesota pratiquement tous les week-ends !

 **Règle 5 :** Les objets trouvés par les équipes SGne doivent en AUCUN cas se retrouver sur Ebay ! (n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle MAL DORAN ?)

 **Règle 6 :** Les règles de mes prédécesseurs concernant SG1 sont toujours à respecter pour votre propre sécurité !

 **Règle 7 :** Le Docteur FELGER a interdiction d'entrer dans le laboratoire du Colonel CARTER sauf s'il désire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

 **Règle 8 :** Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre sur Atlantis qu'il faut vous venger sur un Général (qui ne peut absolument rien faire pour remédier à la situation !) en l'obligeant à assister à des briefings sur l'histoire ou sur des artefacts totalement ennuyant et endormant !

 **Règle 9 :** Pour les vétérans de cette base, merci de ne pas effrayer les recrues en les faisant se battre avec TEAL'C ! (n'est-ce pas Colonel RAYNOLDS ?)

 **Règle 10 :** Je rappelle que vous ne devez pas contacter le réalisateur de Wormol X Treme pour lui donner des idées d'épisodes basées sur de véritables missions.

Merci beaucoup pour votre attention. En espérant vraiment que vous allez respecter ces nouvelles règles.

Général Hank LANDRY, commandant du SGC.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et merci à :

MM NCIS (on a vraiment bien rigolé avec mes amis en lisant ton com')

Pier : Merci d'avoir de nouveau laissé une review, je sais que ce n'est pas facile quand on a pas de compte de revenir, alors te revoir m'a fait grand plaisir

: Contente que les règles du Général O'Neill t'ont fait rire.

Et bien sur… mon Trinôme : Merci de lire mes écrits totalement loufoque et je pense à faire quelque chose sur Carter rien que pour toi !

A bientôt ! (j'espère !)

Et bonne chance (ou merde comme vous préférez) à tous ceux qui ont des examens !

Aka et baiser 3


	4. Général Jack O'NEILL 2

Bonjour !

Alors, avant de commencer je voudrais m'excuser pour avoir tant tardée à poster cette nouvelle liste mais j'ai attrapé une maladie très grave pour un écrivain : le syndrome de la page blanche… Je n'ai pas d'autre excuse (sauf peut-être des vacances d'été bien chargés !).

Enfin bon, me revoilà avec une autre liste de règle mais cette fois-ci pour le Pentagone ou plus précisément au Home World Security. Légèrement voir totalement loufoque, ces règles sont affichées à la porte du bureau de notre Général préféré : Le Général Jack O'Neill !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suis le Général Jack O'Neill (deux « l » ! Il y a un Colonel avec un seul « l » et il n'a aucun sens de l'humour !)._

 _Voici donc quelques règles à respecter pour ne pas m'énerver et être envoyé à l'autre bout de l'Univers ou dans l'assiette d'un Waith !_

 **Règle 1 :** Ce bureau est strictement interdit à toutes personnes me tapant sur les nerfs ! (Voir règles : 2, 3 et 4).

 **Règle 2 :** Toutes personnes se prenant pour : (veuillez rayer les mentions inutiles et mettre au féminin si nécessaire)

-Le maître de la Galaxie.

-Un Dieu.

-Un élu Divin.

-Plus intelligent que le Colonel/Docteur Sam CARTER ou que le Docteur Daniel JACKSON.

-Plus fort que TEAL'C ou que Ronon DEX.

Sont priés de bien vouloir partir avant de se prendre mon pied dans leurs fesses !

 **Règle 3 :** Toutes personnes étant (veuillez de nouveau rayer les mentions inutiles et mettre au féminin si nécessaire)

-Un serpent egocentrique et arrogant.

-Un Cannibale. (Voir liste des exceptions, règle 5)

-Un monstre

-Un mort-vivant

-Un scientifique (voir liste des exceptions, règle 5)

-Un être de pure énergie qui se croit supérieur aux humains

-Un Ancien arrogant et suffisant.

-Un membre du NID

-Un membre de la CIS

-Un politicien stupide

-Un prêcheur

-Un crabe qui se reproduit plus vite que son ombre

-Une personne souhaitant fermer le SGC.

Sont priées de faire demi-tour et de ne JAMAIS revenir !

 **Règle 4 :** Les personnes suivantes ont _**la chance**_ d'avoir une dérogation spéciale qui les **INTERDITS** de mettre un seul petit bout de pied dans ce bureau ! (sauf s'ils souhaitent un séjour gratuit dans une morgue et après une magnifique résidence privé six pieds sous la terre en bois et une dalle de marbre !).

-Anise ET Freya

-Mickael

-Le Docteur FELGER

-Le Sénateur (ou plutôt EX sénateur) Kingsley

-Colonel MAYBOURNE

-Colonel SAMUELS

-Docteur Meredith

-Agent BARET

-Pete SHANAVAN

-Urgo

 **Règle 5 :** Voici la liste des personnes pouvant me déranger sans avoir pris de rdv.

-Le Colonel Samantha CARTER (bientôt O'NEILL !)

-Le Président des Etats-Unis

-Le Général Georges HAMMOND

-Le Docteur Daniel Jackson

-Teal'c

-Le Général Hank LANDRY

-Cassandra Fraser

-Jonathan Heu… O'Neill ?

-Mac. Gyver

-La famille Simpson (bah quoi ?)

 **Règle 6 :** Le Golf Interplanétaire est déclaré à partir d'aujourd'hui comme étant le sport officiel de la Tau'ri. Par conséquent, toute personne souhaitant faire parti de l'équipe doit obligatoirement avoir mon autorisation pour se présenter aux sélections qui sont organisées par le colonel RAYNOLDS de SG3 pour les sélections du SGC et par le colonel SHEPPARD pour Atlantis. Merci ! (notre Baal Trap préféré reste bien entendu notre cher Goa'uld Baal (désolé ! Et j'ai l'autorisation du Président !)).

 **Règle 7 :** TOUS les paris doivent OBLIGATOIREMENT avoir mon aval ! Sans cela, pas de sous ! Je vous rappelle également que pour participer aux paris il faut voir :

-Pour le SGC : le sergent WALTER, Le Colonel REYNOLDS, Teal'c, le Docteur JACKSON ou Vala MAL DORAN.

-Pour Atlantis : Le Colonel SHEPPARD, le Major LORN ou encore le Docteur Mac. KAY.

-Pour le Destinée : Eli ou le sergent Ronald GREER.

-Pour le Pentagone : Moi-même

 **Règle 8 :** La génialissime et superbe Samantha Carter vient de finir une nouvelle technologie ! Il s'agie d'un bracelet téléporteur ! Toutes personnes souhaitant en avoir un pour son usage personnel doit monter un dossier et me l'envoyer merci ! (les membres de SG1 en sont tous muni SAUF Vala MAL DORAN qui en a un avec contrôle parental !)

 **Règle 9 :** Je tiens à vous dire qu'un magasin en ligne avec des artefact de d'autres planètes ne servant à rien d'utile pour l'USAF ou pour la zone 51 vient juste d'ouvrir ses portes ! Par conséquent, Vala MAL DORAN en a la charge et donc si vous voyez des objets vous appartenant dans la liste veuillez le signaler à vos supérieurs hiérarchiques !

 **Règle 10 :** Je suis le militaire de l'USAF aillant le plus au grade et donc ayant le plus de pouvoir et je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser si vous commencez à mes casser les pieds ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, surtout quand je suis cloué à la chaise de mon bureau au lieu de pouvoir être en train de poursuivre des Goa'uld ! Mais être dans un bureau ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas dangereux lorsque l'on me met en colère ! J'ai gardé mon P90, un Zat, du C4 et d'autres armes très amusantes et intéressantes dans ce bureau ! Alors, un conseil : ne me cherché pas !

Merci de respecter ces nouvelles règles et TOUT se passera pour le mieux !

* * *

Bonne journée à tous !

Alors voilà… Je sais, je ne trouve pas ça très fameux mais bon…

Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui doivent aller au Collège, Lycée, Fac, BTS, etc.

ET n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

Aka et Kiss !

Ps : Je pense qu'il s'agit de la dernière liste que je fais, du moins pour le SGC car mon Trinôme m'a demandé une avec Sam donc je vais faire pour Atlantis.


	5. Générale Samantha CARTER

Bonjour à tous, me voici avec l'ultime chapitre. Ma première « Fiction » que je clôture… Merci à tous ceux qui se sont abonnés : **Aeryn Liz, Gwenetsi, Melanie Brassington** et **MissA0805**. A tous ceux qui ont mis dans leurs favoris : **Aeryn Liz, Erza96, Melanie Brassington, Velleda Rouge, caroll-ann, jessijed.** Et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : **Pier, , Trinôme, MM NCIS, caroll-ann, Velleda Rouge, Gwenetsi, ColonelCarterSG1** et **gsr45**. Vraiment un grand MERCI à vous tous ! (surtout à toi MM NCIS qui m'a toujours fait rire avec tes reviews plus que génial !)  
Voilà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Générale Samantha Carter**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.  
Je viens de recevoir le commandement du SGC et comme mes prédécesseurs, je tiens donc à faire une liste de rège à respecter pour éviter un maximum les accidents et simplifier votre vie à tous (ainsi que la mienne).

 **Règle n°1 :** Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'appréciez pas certains membres de l'expédition Atlantis que vous devez utiliser les téléporteurs pour changer les cargaisons. (Ex : les 120kg de citron jaune et vert envoyé en cadeau au Docteur Mc. Kay les CD de musiques classiques de M. Woosley remplacés par des CD d'AC DC, d'Eluveitie, de Nightwish, de Nirvana, de Opeth, etc.)

 **Règle n°2 :** Vous ne pouvez pas non plus utiliser la Porte des Etoiles pour assouvir des vengeances personnelles ! (même si j'avoue qu'avoir envoyé les Docteurs Felger et Kavanagh sur P3X 862 lors de l'éclosion des œufs des moustiques des marais était une idée particulièrement géniale !)

 **Règle n°3 :** Après un vote, il a été décidé que les appellations de certaines équipes SG vont être changé. En effet, nous sommes plusieurs à penser qu'il ne s'agit pas de simples appellations mais de symboles. Par conséquent, les équipes SG1 à SG12 vont probablement changer.

 **Règle n°4 :** Les règles suivantes du Général Jack O'Neill lorsqu'il était en charge de la base sont de nouveaux effectives : n°2, 4, 7, 8 et 9.

 **Règle n°5 :** De nombreux défis sont disponibles, pour tous les scientifiques de la base (en solo uniquement). Un par mois et le prix pour le premier remporte un voyage d'une semaine sur la planète de son choix. Les thèmes varies pour satisfaire tout le monde peut participer même s'il ne s'agit pas de son domaine habituel.

 **Règle n°6 :** Des défis sont également organisés pour les équipes SG. Différentes épreuves de combats, de sciences, d'histoire (Terrienne et Extraterrestres), etc. En rapport avec la porte des Etoiles bien sûr ! Même prix à gagner que pour les scientifiques. De plus, les anciennes équipes SG sont invités à venir participer (SG1, si vous ne venez pas, je vous envoie Todd !)

 **Règle n°7 :** Ceux qui m'énerve seront envoyés (en fonction de mon degré d'énervement). Chez :

-Le Général Jack O'Neill  
-Le Docteur Daniel Jackson  
-Teal'c  
-Docteur Rodney Mc. Kay  
-Teyla Emmagan et/ou Ronon Dex  
-Todd (qui est le Commandant Wraith le plus puissant de la Galaxie de Pégases) ou alors chez Kenny (son officier en second)  
-Nos ennemis du moment (vu qu'ils sont de plus en plus puissant…)

 **Règle n°8 :** La règle n°4 du Général Hank Landry est annulé pour les membres m'ayant demandé l'autorisation ! (et surtout pour moi !)*

 **Règle n°9 :** Je vous informe qu'un musée « Stargate » ouvre bientôt ses portes sur P9X253 ! Cet endroit va regrouper nos rapports de missions, les technologies rapportés ou inventés grâce aux découvertes faites par la Porte, ainsi que les artéfacts et bien d'autres choses encore. Toute personne souhaitant y contribuer est la bienvenue ! (et non Vala, tu ne peux pas y aller pour emprunter les « babioles » qui se trouvent là-bas. Comme l'a dit le Général Landry, on ne veut rien retrouver sur EBay !)  
 _Et sur Amazon ? Je peux ? Ou au marché sur P5Y227 ? Ou dans la galaxie de Pégases ? Je pourrais rapporter beaucoup d'argent aux Etats-Unis si on me laisse négocier !_

 **Règle n°10 :** J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous informer qu'après plusieurs années de débats, de discussions et de menaces. Le gouvernement à autoriser une dérogation pour les personnes travaillant dans les différentes bases qui concerne la base, dérogation qui consiste à autoriser les relations entre les membres de ces bases ! (je vous conseille donc de ne pas oublier les anniversaires de : Général Jack O'Neill, Général Hank Landry, Général George Hammond, Général Jacob Carter, Teal'c, Jonas Quinn, Bra'tac, Thor, Selmak, Baal (oui je sais…), Oma Dessala, Morgane La Fée, Merlin, Janus, les Nox. Pour connaitre les dates, veuillez vous adresser au Sergent Walter)

 **PS :** Les paris suivant sont finis, allez voir le Sergent Walter ou tout autre personne en charge pour avoir les résultats et savoir si vous avez gagné. Les titres des paris finis sont : « La Date de la retraite du Général Jack O'Neill » « La personne qui reprend le SGC après le Général Landry » « Le mariage O'Neill/ Carter est-il réel ? » « L'archéologue et la Voleuse, mythe ou réalité ? » « Qui est le fantôme du Dédales ? ».

 **Fin**

* * *

*Merci à MM NCIS pour m'avoir proposé cette règle !

Et voilà… Encore merci à tous le monde d'avoir suivie cette petite fiction.  
Milliards d'Aka et de Kiss à vous tous!  
(ps : ce n'est pas parce que c'est finis qu'il ne faut pas laisser de reviews *sourire du Chat du Cheshire *!)


	6. Note

Bonjour à tous !  
Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, la fiction est belle et bien finie mais si vous avez aimé, MM NCIS, écrit les règles à respecter sur Atlantis ! Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller voir, c'est super ! Le lien se trouve sur mon profil ou juste en dessous de ce paragraphe( si ça marche…).

Voilà !

Merci également à tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires

Surtout aux Guests comme Pier qui me suit depuis le début .  
Merci donc à Pier, Guest, et Mel Carter.

Et ceux qui ont des comptes : MM NCIS, Gwenetsi, Velleda Rouge, ColonelCarterSG1 , gsr45, et 17. Harry !

le numéro d'utilisateur de MM NCIS, www. fanfiction u/ 7386799/ (enlevez les espaces) (et rajoutez . net)

Biz


End file.
